Birth
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Picks up where Chains of Lust ended, but with a newfound sense of irony. Hope in darkness, salvation in retribution. Let the chains fall from the victims. Finally complete.
1. Birth

Creation began on 01-13-16

Creation ended on 03-19-16

Chains of Lust

Birth

A/N: To those that have seen the hentai cartoon, a dark sequel.

As soon as Masaki stopped laughing at his apparent victory of reclaiming the three women that were kidnapped, Miki began screaming as fluid gushed out of her.

And then fluid gushed out of her mother, Hiroko.

And then her aunt, Shizue.

As Hiroko clutched her pregnant belly, Masaki immediately left the room and gave the women their privacy; as depraved as he was, he didn't need to see the miracle of childbirth.

"Aaaurgh! Mother!" Miki cried, on her back as she held her belly. "It hurts!"

Hiroko had to drag herself over to her daughter as her contractions started. This was terrible. Bad enough that all three of them were raped, but worse that her daughter was about to become a mother before she became a wife. This would likely damage her public image, but that was if people they knew found out about what happened to them.

Hiroko got behind Miki and held her close herself as possible; at least her personal experience with childbirth would likely help her daughter in this situation.

"I'll help you, Miki," she told her, hoping her own contractions could be held at bay until Miki's ended and she was alright.

"Aaah! Mom!" Miki cried; she felt like she needed to go to the bathroom, but in a more painful way than what she knew and was used to.

"When I tell you to, push as hard as you can, Miki," Hiroko instructed her, putting her arms under her shoulders. "Push!"

Miki did as instructed, and she screamed louder than she thought possible, just as something was beginning to emerge from her bottom.

"Aaaaaurgh!" She groaned, and her mother held her as best as she could.

"Push, honey, push!" Hiroko cried as she felt another contraction. "Aaaaurgh!"

"Aaaaurgh!" They both heard Shizue, who was trying to deal with her own contractions and was no doubt delivering on her own, as well. "Aah… I can feel its head!"

Hiroko looked over at her sister and saw it for herself. A small head emerging from in between her legs.

"Urgh!" Miki groaned louder, feeling like she was going to be split in half at the waist down.

-x-

When Masaki returned several hours later, he was greeted with such a depraved sight.

Miki and Shizue, already nursing their babies, both boys, but Miki was nursing another baby…and her mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the bitch?" He asked them, but neither answered him. "Hey, snap out of feeding those brats and answer me!"

Suddenly, he felt something pierce the back of his neck…and then something else pierce the left side of his neck.

"Aah!" He gasped, losing oxygen in his lungs as blood poured into them.

"She's right here," went Hiroko, hoping the two small, broken chains she found were enough to kill this man. "Now die."

"Aaugh!" Masaki gurgled and fell to the ground, a puddle of blood forming beneath his head.

Hiroko groaned as she felt some relief. It took them, her, this long to make an attempt to end their suffering.

"Can you two try to walk?" She asked Miki and Shizue. "I'm going to go try and find our clothes so that we can leave this place."

To be continued…

A/N: If nobody came to your rescue, then you would have to be the one to rescue yourself. At first, I thought that there would be darkness in this type of story, but then I realized that the darkness could be the type within a person. In the immortal words of Captain Cragen, _"I see horrific acts of degradation, of brutality, of human evil."_ This cartoon is no different, as it shows all three acts. But hopefully, no more. No more.


	2. Return

Creation began on 03-19-16

Creation ended on 03-24-16

Chains of Lust

Return

It was a miracle. A real miracle. Their clothes hadn't been discarded.

Hiroko sighed and quickly grabbed her clothes and dressed up in them. It wasn't easy, as her hips had gotten wider during her unplanned and unwanted pregnancy, but her clothes still covered everything. Then, she grabbed her sister's and daughter's clothes and quickly returned to the room they were in.

There were also some towels, so their babies could be swaddled when they left the place as soon as they could.

Looking down at the man that had raped them, Miki's eyes, dark with anger and pain, hoped there was an awful and depressing place for him and the other guy in the afterlife.

"Miki?" She turned to Shizue, who was half-dressed and holding her baby.

"We should get out of here now," she told her aunt.

-x-

Ring! A man, looking worn and broken from a lack of rest and heartache over what could've happened to his wife and daughter, looked up and picked up the phone beside him, hoping for a sign from the Kami that his prayers for their return would be answered.

"Serizawa residence," he spoke up.

"Giro?" A voice he feared he'd never hear again spoke up. "It's Hiroko."

"Hiroko? Are you alright? Is Miki with you?"

"We're not exactly alright. We're at the hospital. Shizue, too. Please, come soon."

He could hear her voice breaking up over the line, and responded that he would be over as fast as he could drive. What he couldn't tell her over the phone, with the exception of his love for her, was that if she hadn't called when she did, he wouldn't had been there to pick up at all. But for now, he had to get to the hospital. He had to be with his family.

To be continued…

A/N: Based on the way things are right, I can't expect any of these chapters to be more than a page or two in length. Still, you get to see some recovery over time. And how many of you out there want to see justice getting served?


	3. Release

Creation began on 03-24-16

Creation ended on 03-24-16

Chains of Lust

Release

Miki, Hiroko and Shizue looked down at the lifeless remains of their babies in their bassinets that had died the day after they had gotten to the hospital. When they had explained to the doctors what had happened to them and who had likely fathered their children, the cause of their deaths was likely either premature delivery, a complete lack of prenatal care on the fault of the men that had kidnapped them, or even SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome). The doctors wouldn't know for sure until after they had done a thorough autopsy.

But, as much as it should've affected them to know that they were dead, the women and the girl actually felt relieved. They felt relieved from the last aspect of their abuse that had bounded them to the men that hurt them.

Shizue, once she had recovered from the abuse, had hoped to have a kid with her husband…if he would ever touch her after all of this.

Hiroko, glad to be in a safe place, didn't really have any plans to have more children, and would have to take steps to ensure that this sort of unplanned thing didn't happen again.

And Miki, who was never ready to have children of her own until she had found Mr. Right, wanted to put this behind her for good.

"Hiroko? Miki?" They both turned and saw the family man in their lives. "Are you two going to be alright now?"

"I'll be alright, Daddy," Miki answered him.

"Have they…heard anything about the place yet?" Hiroko asked him.

"They're still looking for the other half of the men you picked out in the pictures," he told her.

"Shizue?" Shizue looked away from the dead infant she birthed and at her husband, who looked as worn out as her sister's husband did.

She went over to him and cried on his right shoulder.

"It was so horrible," she told him.

"We're going to get them for this," he told her.

-x-

When the bodies at Peach Paradise had been gathered and all the evidence and filming equipment confiscated by the police tasked with the investigation, the building was marked a crime scene and cut off from the public. With everything that happened and finding a connection to the nurse that had been missing from the local hospital months ago, the police were likely going to have a field day with the suspects involved in the case. All the tapes, all the sadomasochistic gear and accessories, hidden files and cash found, seized as assets to the crimes committed. Yes, they were going to have a field day with all of this.

To be continued…

A/N: And now we can ensure that justice will be served. To those that think I'm cruel for what I did to those babies, you should know that were factors to contribute to why they didn't live past a week, like the fact that during the entire months they were pregnant, the women hadn't been to a doctor or received any prenatal healthcare. Until the next chapter.


	4. Rehabilitation

Creation began on 05-12-16

Creation ended on 05-16-16

Chains of Lust

Rehabilitation

Relief. That was all any of them could feel after getting their test results from their doctors. It was needed after all they went through.

Miki, Hiroko and Shizue, after months of capture and sexual torture, combined with unwanted pregnancies, were confirmed to be clear of any STDs from any of their rapists. There would be no need for any medication beyond what they were taking to cease their milk production after their babies died and were confirmed to have died from a complete lack of prenatal healthcare. It would also be a while before they were completely over what had happened to them.

The police (the ones that were honest and by the book, that is) and the DA would inform the victims of any trial date (should one ever occur) or if their rapists had agreed to serving time in prison for their crimes against them.

-x-

"…Miki?" Miki's therapist asked her as she sat in the long chair, nearly a month after her most recent visit to the doctor with her mother to confirm that their breasts had stopped producing milk. "Miki, you were saying?"

"What?" Miki responded.

"You were saying that…the worst part of what happened to you?" The woman repeated.

"The worst part of what happened…was that I feared I was never going to get home, that I was never going to see my family. That was the worst of it. But not the absolute worst of it."

"Yes, that's right. What you went through was the absolute worst."

"I haven't been back to school since I got out of the hospital. I haven't spoken to my friends. I don't know if they'll treat me any different, but I want to put this nightmare behind me…and leave it buried."

-x-

"…Last night, my husband held me close as we slept," Shizue informed her therapist as she laid in the long chair. "We didn't do it, but he let me know that he still loved me."

"And that helps you in your recovery," her therapist questioned, "to know that he still cares about you? Despite what had happened?"

"Yes, it does. I called my sister's, too, just to see how she and Miki were doing. I guess after what happened to us, it just helps me to know that they're still near."

-x-

"…Whenever I see his picture, I get angry about what he did to us," Hiroko told her therapist as she sat in front of her. "It doesn't ease what I did to him, but if I hadn't done it, he was going to hurt another woman."

"I read the psyche report, but tell me how do you feel about what you did to him," she responded to Hiroko; Masaki Kitazawa's murder was ruled out as a justifiable homicide, use of deadly force in defense of her daughter and sister, not just herself.

"I felt that he deserved what was coming to him," she told her. "He kidnapped my daughter and had no intention of letting her go. Then, he kidnapped my sister. I didn't want to kill him or anyone, but I knew that he was never going to stop. So…I found the broken piece of chain…and stabbed him in his neck and let him bleed out. He couldn't hurt anyone after that. He won't hurt anyone, anymore."

"You know, some women would consider you a hero for doing what you did."

"Maybe…but I don't see myself as one. I was just a mother and sister willing to do whatever she had to for her family's sake, even if it meant I had to end someone's life because they reneged on what they said to me."

-x-

"…I honestly hope there's no trial," Miki told her therapist, informing her about what the men that hurt her that night still going through the tortures of being handled by the honest police and limited privileges of being behind bars. "I really just want to forget about everything that happened."

-x-

"…So long as they go away for a long time, I'll be alright with the outcome," Shizue told her therapist. "Nobody like them should be allowed to walk away with their crimes unpunished."

-x-

"…I would answer any questions they'd throw at me at any possible trial, but I hope that they keep my daughter and sister out of it," Hiroko expressed. "I would spare them any further pain. If they asked me why it took so long to do anything, I'll be honest and say what needs to be said."

-x-

As all three women stepped out of their respective therapist's office and met up with on another, Shizue's cell phone rang and she picked up.

"Hello?" She asked, and found out it was her husband calling. "Hey, there. What? Really? Well, that's…that's great news. I'm with Hiroko and Miki right now. I'll let them know. Thank you, dear."

She hung up and told her sister and niece what she had discovered.

"Those men from that night…have taken pleas to do prison time instead of dealing with a trial," she told them.

"How long are their sentences?" Hiroko asked her.

"Real long. Multiple counts to be served consecutively."

"What does that mean?" Miki asked.

"They serve one sentence after another until they're all done. They got the equivalent to life without parole, ladies."

"You mean…"

"They're never getting out. Ever. It was either that or the death sentence."

Miki and Hiroko looked at each other and smiled. It was another good thing after so long.

To be continued…

A/N: In addition to the degradation and brutality inflicted upon the victims shown in the _Law & Order_ franchise, they do show signs of recovery and moving on. This is also true in some anime and manga, but not as true in others. This chapter shows that the road to recovery is within reach for these three ladies that didn't deserve what was done to them in the anime.


	5. Rejoice

Creation began on 05-18-16

Creation ended on 06-08-16

Chains of Lust

Rejoice

After another month or therapy and rehabilitation, Miki Serizawa stood in front of her school as she said her goodbyes to her parents for the school day. Today was another test to see how far she had come in her recovery after everything that happened, and she would either pass or fail.

"Hey, Miki!" One of her friends called out to her. "You're back! I didn't think we'd ever see you again. You had us worried."

"Miki!" Another one of her friends called out to her as she saw them run over to her. "I'm so glad you're back! When I didn't hear from you, I wanted to go to your house, but my parents wouldn't let me. How are you doing today?"

"I'm…hoping that today will be a good day," Miki told them. "I'm…so far behind…on my homework. I'm worried that I might not have all my necessary credits to graduate."

Her two friends looked at her and suspected that this was part of her attempt to recover and forget about what happened to her months ago. If it had been either of them, they'd probably want to bury themselves in their schoolwork in order to forget the horror of what happened. They decided to accept what she was attempting.

"I have some notes that you can have to compensate for what you missed, Miki," one of the girls offered. "It's mostly math and history."

"Nobody's gotten far on Home Economics," the other girl informed her. "We still have a hard time trying to make dumplings."

"Eh-heh-heh!" Miki laughed; it was the first time she felt hope today would be like before the nightmare started. "I hope to learn how to cook dumplings."

-x-

"Hmm-hmm-mmm," Shizue hummed as she cooked in her kitchen. "It feels like forever since I last cooked takoyaki."

"I have the soy sauce ready, sweetheart," her husband expressed, holding the bottle of said sauce.

"Thank you, honey."

Shizue accepted the sauce from her partner and kissed him. She felt him hold her by her waist. It was part of her extended therapy to get over what happened to her by being of how much her husband loved her by just holding her. With the months of recovery from being raped, tortured and impregnated, along with the baby's death, sex with her husband was the absolute last thing on her mind.

But still, after all that happened, she didn't intend to deny him for too long. Perhaps in about another week…or another day. She just needed to be able to get past it all without the subtlest of horrid reminders.

-x-

The supermarket seemed like it hadn't changed much since Hiroko was last there. Even the smell of the fruits laid out several days ago smelled the same as she picked out the strawberries and lemons. So far, the woman was able to get back in touch with her daily routine and put what had happened behind her. There didn't feel like there were any reminders, any signs of torment, or feelings of grief anywhere.

"I wonder if curry and udon will be good for dinner tonight," she said to herself, holding up a ball of lettuce in her right hand.

-x-

As school was let out for the rest of the day, Miki, after her short visit to the principal's office on how her day had been so far, instead of walking home by herself, walked with her friends to the library. After the last time she walked alone, she needed to be more aware of her surroundings…and decided that she needed to tell her parents that she should get a taser or Mace as a precaution against future kidnappings.

"…They say the new Godzilla film will be more serious than the original film had been," one of Miki's friends had informed her.

"Well, of course it would be more serious," she agreed with them. "The more extreme the plot, the more extreme the people will find it when they watch it."

-x-

Shizue offered to pick up her niece from the library for Hiroko. She didn't mind doing so, as she had cooked too much food again and offered to bring some over to her sister's house. Of course, her husband, fearful of what had happened the first time, came with her to ensure that they were both fine.

"Thank you, Aunt Shizue," Miki praised her as she got into the car with her.

"You're welcome," she responded as her husband prepared to drive away from the building to drop their niece home. "How was your day today?"

"It was…great," she answered. "It was great to be back in school and seeing my friends and everything. How was yours?"

"I had a great day, as well," Shizue expressed. "I have no complaints. What is there to complain about on a good day?"

-x-

"…My day was plain and simple," Hiroko informed her daughter and sister later that evening. "It felt like everything was as it had been."

"That's good to hear," Miki agreed with her, having shared her day.

"Yeah," Shizue added.

And for all three ladies, it was true. It was a good day, just like before, and they were hoping that tomorrow…and the next day…would be greater.

-x-

In a room with an incinerator, a man tasked with disposing materials no longer relevant to crimes that had been tried and resolved, picked up a video tape with an indecent picture of Hiroko Serizawa…and threw it in to be burned away with the other copies and other indecent tapes made by the deceased perpetrators for the film industry and the incarcerated men that watched them. Then, he picked up a box full of the indecent, bondage outfits the victims were forced to wear and threw those in to be burned, too. Everything except the evidence that was placed in storage for a later time was to be disposed of. The notes, copies of testimony, the digital versions of tapes (for potential parole hearings only) and the lists of names, dates, times, places and amounts were stored elsewhere for later cases that could or would be used to reference unlawful activities in which women were unjustly exploited, manipulated or even violated for the purposes of domination or profit.

"Not exactly how I felt like helping those three," he told himself, throwing away the last of the bondage gear and watching it burn to ashes, "but hopefully, they'll be able to get by without further trouble. Here's to another mistake that has been corrected."

Closing the heavy lid to the incinerator, the man stepped out of the room and turned the lights off. This was one of those days where light overcame darkness for those that stood up to confront it, and the people that stood up to it survived…and would survive it again and again and again.

End

A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


End file.
